


A Helping Hand

by Blu3fairy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3fairy/pseuds/Blu3fairy
Summary: Garak is forced to confront his fear. Bashir has an interesting idea to lend assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would have to take place some time between Empok Nor and Tears of the Prophets. 
> 
> This is a bit of a warm up story for me while I try to get back to writing. I have no beta and have not written for this fandom before (or any fandom for quite a long time), so constructive criticism/feedback would be welcome.

 

—

 

“Really, Captain,” Garak continued as the small group was once again redirected by a wall of rubble that had recently been a doorway, “Every time you compel me to _volunteer_ for one of your little adventures, there seems to be some sort of _unanticipated_ complication. You keep telling me these are simple salvage or retrieval missions with minimal risk, yet here I am once again in a situation that is becoming far too familiar. You know, if it’s all the same to you, I might just stay home next time.”

Dax and Sisko exchanged a look, clearly wishing the tailor had stayed home this time. Bashir followed behind smiling faintly, glad not to be the target of his colleague’s irritation for once.

Any immediate danger had passed, but the underground structure had been significantly shaken up by the violent blasts which had started shortly after the foursome had reached the lower levels of the compound. They had successfully retrieved the data that they were after, transferred from standalone computer storage. In fairness, this was largely thanks to Garak.

Some emergency power remained and provided flickering illumination, but using the lifts that had brought them down to this level was now out of the question. Dax stopped to scan the area, trying to line up the results with the compound map.

“This way” she declared. “There’s a heavily damaged area that we’ll have get through first, but I see an intact stairwell that should get us up high enough to beam out without worrying about that pattern scrambler.”

**

The corridor was almost completely collapsed, but there was a narrow opening to the left where large support beams had apparently fallen at a angle that held back the rubble. The light penetrated a couple of meters through the pathway and the rest was dark.

Dax took a few moments to examine her tricorder.

“The damage goes on for just over 20 meters. It’s going to be tight in a couple of places, but we can definitely squeeze through.”

Bashir glanced at the now quiet Garak who maintained a neutral expression.

“After you,” Sisko gestured toward the opening and Dax started to make her way through. She was forced to turn and start sidestepping her way through the narrow gap almost immediately and then she was out of site in the darkness.

Sisko was looking expectantly at the doctor. Bashir shook his head “We’ll bring up the rear”. He hoped that leaving the claustrophobic tailor for last would make him feel less boxed in.

Bashir followed the Captain who was moving his larger frame through the limited space more slowly than his science officer had.

Garak, to his credit, only hesitated for a moment before following, but his pace was slow and he was clearly reluctant to leave the small area where light still shone. Bashir stepped further in and reached out for the other man’s arm. Garak tried to pull away from him. As if Bashir was going to drag him along against his will. Bashir lowered his grip along the forearm to capture Garak’s cold hand in his own. After a moment, the surprised Cardassian closed his own hand and accepted a reassuring squeeze.

The two slowly began to progress through the tunnel in complete darkness, with an occasional brush of the doctor’s thumb across the larger hand or a change in pressure to remind the other that he was there. This seemed to help, but they were less than halfway through before he noted Garak's pace beginning to slow again as his now labored breathing became audible.

Deciding that a further distraction was needed, Bashir attempted to free his hand and found that it was held tight. He gave another squeeze. _I’m not going anywhere._ The grip loosened and, still inching sideways with his feet, he ran his released hand up Garak’s arm careful not to break contact and to provide enough pressure that the other would be able to feel through the rough cloth of his sleeve. When Bashir reached the shoulder closest to him he gave it a quick knead before running his hand up along the back of his companion’s neck, burying his spread fingers briefly in hair that was surprisingly coarse. Garak froze for a moment and then resumed following Bashir in their slow shuffle. Bashir moved his hand slowly down the scalp using gently pressure and allowing the tips of his nails to graze the skin. Progressing back down to the neck, he gave the same treatment to the scales there, noting that they were softer than he would have expected. He brushed his thumb lightly along them to reach the ridge on the neck line furthest from him. When he turned his hand to graze his knuckles lightly along the side, the tailor inhaled sharply. Bashir hesitated until he felt a hand grasp at the side of his shirt and then make its way to the small of his back, encouraging him to stay close.

“Is this helping?” He whispered bringing his head in close to Garak’s ear, unsure of how far ahead the others were.

“Doctor, you have _no_ idea.”

The low chuckle given in response suggested that the doctor had _some_ idea.

The pair continued moving sideways at a better pace as Bashir gently explored what little exposed skin he could, varying the touch and gauging the response, trying to keep up the distraction. They occasionally broke contact as the tunnel height forced them to crouch or twist to progress through a couple of areas, but Garak would replace his hand on the doctor’s back each time to encourage him to resume his ministrations.

As they reached light again, Bashir broke away and quickly exited the tunnel, stepping over a small pile of debris to reach the open corridor. He needn’t have worried about appearances as Sisko and Dax had already moved well ahead and rounded a corner. He turned to offer a stabilizing hand to the older man while Garak exited the tunnel and navigated the debris. As he accepted it, Garak examined the face of his companion, looking for some indication of intent or meaning to the contact they had been sharing. The doctor only offered one of his maddening soft smiles before turning and heading off to catch up with the others.

 

 

 


End file.
